


In This With You

by CometGirl83



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, post season 1 but pre season 2, seriously I just wanted to write fluff that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometGirl83/pseuds/CometGirl83
Summary: A lil scene I randomly wanted to write of Adena and Kat reuniting after Adena is deported.





	In This With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is prolly cringey I know and not really relevant to the current timing in the show but with angst coming I figured some fluff wouldn’t be a bad idea.

She didn’t know what the hell she was doing.

What she knew was that Adena El Amin was the reason for it- and it terrified her, yes, but also sent a strike of electricity through her that made her walk more confidently through the crowded airport. It was a determined walk, and she swore that she must look intimidating to make so many people quickly move out of her way. She couldn’t bring herself to care though, not when she knew Adena was just a few steps away. 

She’d called her right before she’d gotten on the plane hours ago, and told her she’d be busy and unable to talk. She almost broke her resolve to surprise her at the soft “oh” that left the other woman, but somehow she managed to simply soothe away some of the sadness by simply telling her she missed her and would talk to her as soon as she possibly could. It was late anyways, and so she wouldn’t miss much anyways. Instead she’d simply told her to get some good sleep, and she swore she heard a soft yawn at just the mention of sleep come from Adena. It was ungodly cute and once again Kat was reminded no, she was definitely not an out and proud hetero. 

She quickly shot Adena a text simply saying “morning beautiful <3”. She grinned when instead of a return text her phone began to ring. 

“Hello,” a sleepy, accented voice whispered when she answered, a smile clearly on the callers face. 

“Hey, sleep okay?”

“Mhm,” she mumbled, clearly still waking up, “what are you doing?”

A grin tugged at Kat’s lips, “Just finished doing something crazy.”

“Oh?”

You couldn’t miss the curious tone in the simple word if you tried, and the grin she already had grew ever wider. 

“Yeah, hey one sec, I’m somewhere neat. I’ll send you my location.”

No response came as Kat went back into texts and hit the “send current location” option. It was only after it sent that she heard the other woman’s breath catch. 

“K-Kat,” Adena whispered, voice sounding both confused and so damn vulnerable. It made Kat melt, and she wanted to immediately wrap the other woman in her arms to wash away all the pain she’d had to go through in the past week. 

“You can give me directions and I can get a ride to your place, or you can come pick me up, up to you babe.”

And it was then she heard the heartbreaking sob through the phone, one of relief and happiness all rolled up into one. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry baby,” she cooed through the device, trying her best to soothe the other woman without being able to touch her. The sobs got louder for a second before she heard quiet laughter and a smile once again made its way up her face. “That’s my girl,” she murmured gently, “so, directions?”

“Don’t move,” Adena said urgently, “I’m coming to get you now.”

——

It was about 20 minutes later when Adena shot her a simple text. “Where are you?”

She quickly gave her directions, fidgeting as she waited. She hadn’t moved a muscle while Adena had gotten there, and now she couldn’t stop herself from moving around, pacing and urgently looking around to see if she could spot the woman who’d brought her here. 

She spotted Adena first, noting the urgent way the smaller woman walked through the crowds, eyes searching. 

“Adena!”

The name rolled off her tongue easily, and reminded her too much of the previous time she’d called out for her in an airport. It didn’t make the way she flew around to try and find her in the crowd any less beautiful, or the moment when their eyes locked less memorable. 

“Kat,” Adena half cried out, and the next thing she knew the smaller Iranian woman was flying towards her. She had just enough time to drop her bag down to the floor before she plowed into her, arms wrapped around the taller girls shoulders in a desperately tight hold, face buried in her neck. 

Kat returned the hold, arms wrapping tightly around Adena’s waist in warm hug. She turned herself slightly and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Adena’s head, noting her loose hijab and messy appearance. Clearly a rushed outfit. 

Adena didn’t let her grip get any looser, instead somehow pressing even closer as Kat began to rub soft circles up and down her spine. She mumbled something in her native tongue, and Kat smiled so wide her face actually hurt. She had no clue what she was saying, but she was chanting it like a prayer and Kat could assume it was something good. 

When Adena finally did pull away slightly her hand came to hold Kat’s face, eyes watery as she laughed and moved in to kiss her. Kat obliged, their mouths moving together in a frenzied deep kiss as she maintained her grip on the shorter woman. 

When they pulled apart Adena moved forward again, resting her head on Kat’s shoulder as she let a deep breath out that she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

“You’re here...” she murmured, sounding exhausted even though she’d only just woken up a short time ago. 

“I’m here,” Kat whispered into her ear, pressing another gentle kiss to her temple over the soft fabric that hid it, “I told you, I’m in this with you.”


End file.
